Coming In from the Out
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: Snow White sticks her foot in her mouth. SwanQueenness... I suck at summaries.


**Here is a short one shot from a Tumblr prompt. I didn't feel like editing so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy.**

**I don't own OUaT or any it's characters.**

_**Prompt: Emma and Regina have secretly dating for a year. Everyone is having a 'family dinner' at Snow's, and she talks about how bad being gay is. Emma ends up storming out of the apt.**_

* * *

"I just don't understand how people can do that." Snow stated to David who was stirring something in a pot.

"Do what?" Emma questioned as she walked into her parents apartment with Regina right behind her, "Sorry we're late, someone can take a while to get ready for a meal."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I like to look presentable, even for a meal at your parent's house, but anyways," Regina continued turning her attention to Snow, "what don't you understand?"

"Do you two ever stop bickering?" Snow chuckled, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, by the way, and as I was saying I just don't understand how people can be gay. It's just not right."

Emma and Regina both glanced at each other both paling slightly. Not only were they late because Regina was trying to find the perfect outfit but because Regina was trying to find the perfect outfit to come out to her former step daughter with.

Regina and Emma had spent the better part of the day trying to figure out the best way to come out to David and Snow as a couple and now after all their planning they were both second guessing that decision, "O-oh… um, I've never seen a problem with it I guess." Emma stuttered receiving a small but warm smile from her girlfriend.

Snow just kind of stared at her daughter for a minute before trying to change the subject, "Well, anyways, you and Regina had something to tell us? What was it? Oh let me guess, Henry has a girlfriend or there's a new villain to defeat?"

"How about we eat first," Emma said as her stomach made a loud growling noise causing everyone to chuckle, "then we can talk, yeah?"

"Yes, you would never guess she ate an hour ago from the way her stomach is groaning. Does it know you fed it, dear?" Regina chuckled as the four of them made their way to the kitchen table.

"Well, Snow, I don't think there is anything wrong with people being gay." David commented as he moved the spaghetti dinner to the table all the while looking straight at Emma.

"Oh David, how could you say that? It's a horrible lifestyle. I just don't get why anyone would subject themselves to that. Why would you want to be rejected by so many people? And how to they really please each other, you know, that way? It's just not right." Snow remarked with a frown.

Suddenly, the whole table shifted and before anyone could say anything Emma was running out the door, crying.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Snow questioned.

David just shook his head about to comment but Regina beat him to it, "You have got to be the biggest idiot I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. Are you truthfully that blind? Emma and I came here tonight to tell you that we have been in a committed relationship for a year now. Yes, Snow White, you can wipe that look of surprise off your face right now because yes, your daughter is gay. We knew this would be difficult but neither of us realized how opposed to the idea you are. Thank you for your hospitality, David." With a nod of her head Regina was out of the door to find her girlfriend.

"David," Snow whispered, "I – what just happened?"

"You, Snow, made a fool of yourself. I really don't know how you didn't see it. They weren't even really hiding it anymore."

"I – I have to find Emma and apologize." Snow started to get up but was stopped by David's hand on her shoulder.

"I think you've done enough. I've got damage control this time."

When David found Emma he was not shocked to see that she wasn't by herself, the blonde and brunette her sitting right next to each other on Henry's castle; Emma's head on Regina's shoulder while Regina had her hands wrapped around the blonde woman, "I hope you have a really good reason for being here, Prince Charming," Regina sneered, "your wife has done enough damage to last a lifetime. So what do you want?"

"Whoa, calm down, your Majesty. I'm here to apologize, though I know it will be of little help at this point. If I had known that's what you were coming over for I would've tried a little harder to make Snow see what was happening right before her eyes."

"You knew?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, most of the town knew and I. You two weren't very good at hiding it anymore. Some people, like Snow, don't like to see what is right in front of them. She still loves both of you very much. It will just take her some getting used to… the change. It took me a little bit getting used to the idea when I first realized what was going on but I saw the way you two looked at each other, the love you held in your eyes. It's how I imagine Snow and I look at each other. So, give her some time, she'll come around." David said as he put a reassuring hand on his daughter's and her girlfriend's leg.

"Thank you, David. I guess we didn't realize we were that obvious." Regina stated as she smiled warmly down at Emma before placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah, thanks dad."

A few weeks later, Snow called and invited Regina and Emma to dinner, "Hello, honey, Regina," Snow said happily as the couple entered the apartment, "I'm glad you guys agreed to coming to dinner tonight."

"It wasn't an easy decision and I should let you know I tried to talk Emma out of this because I don't want to see her hurting again but she has your stubbornness and wouldn't listen to me." Regina smirked.

Emma smiled slightly at Regina's commented but it turned into a frown only a few seconds later, "I really wish I could forget what you said but I'm willing to try and leave that in the past but you can't something like that ever again, ever, whether we're around or not. You can't say anything like that to Ruby or Tink or anyone. Not because it could get back to Regina or myself but because it could get back to Henry and he doesn't need to hear anything like that."

"How," Snow started swallowing the small lump that had started forming, "how long has Henry known?"

"Since the beginning because we made a deal with him and ourselves a long time ago that we would never lie to him ever again. He's been very supportive and very good and keeping the secret. Now, if we're starting over there's only one thing I need to know." Emma stated.

Snow looked at Emma for a moment before asking, "And what's that?"

"What's for dinner?"

Causing all four adults to start laughing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
